1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a video poker game which provides a player with two draws.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker is a popular gambling game found in casinos. What is needed is a new variety of game that some players may prefer.